Double Trouble Ch 3: I know what to do
by dp51293
Summary: Evan doesn't know what to do. Ethan has been avoiding him ever since the new girl showed up. It's weird.. They always do everything together. Well, he'll just have to come up with a plan to win his brother back.


Evan's eyes peeled open before the sun was up. He was met by a dim light coming from the bathroom and a rustling noise close by. He leaned over with a groan and flipped the lamp light on.

His brother stood in front of his dresser set, tossing pants all over the floor. He was in nothing but a damp towel and his hair was messy and wet.

"Ethan?" He rubbed his eyes groggily. "What are you doing?"

His brother looked at him in frustration before going back to work.

"I'm trying to find the right outfit." He growled.

Evan's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding right? Must I remind you that we go to Dalton? There's a uniform! It's all the same!"

Ethan pulled out the final pair of pants in the drawer and his face lit up. Evan didn't see what was so special about them, they looked just like every other pair.

"Perfect." Ethan smiled.

"I think you've lost your mind."

Ethan pretended not to hear him as he raced back to the bathroom. He flipped the light off and closed the door, blocking Evan out, and flooding the room in complete darkness.

Jesse walked out into the lounge area of her aunts cramped bedroom in the teachers dorms. She hadn't been assigned a room yet so they had had to share the same bed last night. Her aunt was a lovely woman, but she liked to talk in her sleep a lot, which left Jesse feeling groggy and tired.

"Oh!" Her aunt gushed as she walked out. "Look at you in that uniform! It's so cute!"  
Jesse frowned.

Somehow she had been made to wear a long skirt with a more femininely cut Dalton blazer on top. She felt ridiculous.

"Here, eat some breakfast and then I'll take you to your first class." She held out a bowl of cereal.

Jesse took it with a hesitant smile. She loved her aunt dearly, but she didn't quite understand that Jesse was 17, not 5. She didn't want an escort to class, especially in a school of boys.

Jesse ate quickly so they wouldn't be late, and then they were out the door. Once outside the teachers building, Jesse's jaw went slightly slack at the large amount of Dalton uniforms walking around the school lawn. She hadn't realized there would be so many, especially since the school had seemed so empty yesterday.

Her aunt gave a reassuring rub on the back. "You'll do fine."

Jesse nodded; chin up as she began walking through the lawn. She could feel the stares and hear the not so hushed whispers. To her surprise, some already knew who she was.

"That must be her." One boy said in a not so cheerful tone.

Jesse didn't look at him; she was keeping her eyes on the front doors of Dalton. Nothing else mattered.

"Hey Tweedle!" Someone shouted.

Ethan spun around and looked across the lawn while back stepping towards the front door.

"Where's your brother?" The tall brunette boy asked.

Ethan recognized his from the football team. He recognized everyone.

He popped his mouth open to reply just before smacking straight into somebody. He instinctively threw his arms out to stabilize the person and was surprised when his arms wrapped all the way around her.

"Oof!" She said as she slammed against him, her head just coming up to his chin.

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time.

He let go of her and they both laughed.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." He said.

Her eyebrows went up curiously.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I didn't think it would happen so literally."

She laughed.

"Where are you headed so quickly?"

She glanced at her aunt, who Ethan noticed, was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"I was just going to find my class."

"I could show you if you want. I know my way around pretty well."

Jesse bit her lip, wanting to go with him but not wanting to be rude to her aunt.

"That's a lovely idea!" Her aunt said, catching her by surprise. "I really need to be getting to my office anyways. I'll see you later Jesse, and… um.."

"Ethan" He smiled.

"Ethan, I'll see you for our first day of warbler practice."

He nodded and smiled as she disappeared through the front doors.

"So what's your schedule like?" He asked.

"I have math first with Mr. Brown, English second with Mr. Louis, and free period before lunch."

One thing Jesse liked about Dalton so far was that they only had a few classes a day unless they took an extra recreationally.

Ethan smiled. "Looks like we have the same English class and free period"

Jesse didn't know why, but that gave her a sense of ease.

"I'll walk you to class." He said.

Evan had walked to school alone this morning, feeling detached and slightly depressed. He hadn't seen Ethan leave and they never went alone. It was weird.

"Hey Brightman!" Someone called to him as he reached the lawn.

He looked up to find one of his friends from Hanover House.

"Isn't that your brother?"

Evan looked where the boy was pointing. Standing there, in front of the tall entrance doors, was Ethan. He wasn't alone either. Standing with him was Jesse, the girl from yesterday.

Evan watched the bright smile play on his brother's lips. He saw the twinkle in his blue eyes. It was obvious now. Ethan really liked this girl and from the look on her face, she probably felt the same way.

Evan had to do something to stop this. If his brother fell in love, Evan would lose him forever.

He frowned as they slipped through the entrance doors and out of his sight.

He knew what he had to do..


End file.
